Perkemahan Hantu
by Naomi Takara
Summary: "Rasanya aku sudah mulai mabuk, Sasuke" Sai mengeluh. Aku berpaling dari jendela. Muka kembaran ku sudah lebih pucat dari muka aslinya. Dagunya gemetaran. Wah, ini pertanda buruk. -No Yaoi-
1. Chapter 1

Naruto © Masashi Kishimoto

Perkemahan Hantu © Naomi Takara

Genre : Mystery

Rated : K+

"Kau kan tahu aku selalu mabuk kalau naik bus, Sasuke" Sai mengeluh.

"Aduh Sai, jangan macam-macam." Kudorong kembaranku ke jendela. " Kita sudah hampir sampai. Masa sudah dekat begini kau masih mabuk juga?".

Bus kami menyusuri jalan yang sempit. Aku berpegangan pada sandaran kursi didepanku dan memandang keluar jendela.

Dimana-mana hanya ada pohon pinus. Semuanya serba hijau. Sinar matahari menerobos jendela bus yang berdebu.

Aku sudah tak sabar untuk turun dari bus. Penumpangnya cuma ada dua-aku dan kembaranku. Terus terang agak seram juga.

Sopir bus bersembunyi dibalik tiras berwarna hijau. Aku cuma sepintas melihatnya ketika kami naik. Senyumnya sih ramah. Kulitnya kecoklatan karena matahari. Rambutnya pirang berombak. Dan ia memakai anting perak disalah satu telinganya.

"Selamat datang!" ia menyapa kami.

Setelah bus berangkat dan perjalanan panjang dimulai, ia tidak kelihatan atau kedengaran lagi.

Untung saja aku dan Sai lumayan akur. Ia lima menit lebih muda dari pada aku. Umur kami sebelas tahun. Rambut kami sama-sama berwarna hitam. Hanya saja rambutku seperti bokong ayam-ini menurut teman-teman sekelasku.

"Rasanya aku sudah mulai mabuk, Sasuke" Sai mengeluh.

Aku berpaling dari jendela. Muka kembaran ku sudah lebih pucat dari muka aslinya. Dagunya gemetaran. Wah, ini pertanda buruk.

" Sai, anggap saja kau tidak lagi naik bus", kataku padanya. "Anggap saja kau lagi naik mobil".

"Tapi aku juga mabuk kalau naik mobil.", ia mengerang.

"Kalu begitu bayangkan yang lain saja," ujarku.

Mabuk darat, laut, dan udara memang kebiasaan buruk kembaranku. "Tahan sebentar lagi" kataku padanya. "Kita sudah hampir sampai di perkemahan."

"Tapi aku mual sekali"

"Aku tahu! Cobalah bernyanyi. Itukan selalu membantu. Bernyanyilah keras-keras. Takkan ada yang mendengarnya. Cuma ada kita berdua di bus ini"

Sai senang bernyanyi. Suaranya memang merdu. Kalau menyangkut soal menyanyi, Sai serius sekali. Aku menatap kembaranku ketika bus kami kembali terguncang-guncang. Mukanya sudah sangat pucat. Kulihat dagu Sai gemetaran. Ia berdeham. Kemudian ia mulai menyanyikan lagu Bruno Mars kesukaan kami.

Suara bergetar setiap kali bus terguncang. Tapi mukanya sudah tidak sepucat sebelumnya.

Ide bagus, Sasuke, aku memuji diriku sendiri.

Aku memperhatikan pohon-pohon pinus diluar sambil mendengar suara Sai. Suaranya memang benar-benar bagus.

Apakah aku iri?

Sedikit, mungkin.

Tapi ia tidak bisa memukul bola tenis sekeras aku. Dan aku selalu menang kalau kami adu cepat berenang. Jadi kedudukannya kurang-lebih seimbang.

Tiba-tiba bus kami berhenti mendadak. Aku tersentak kedepan, lalu tersentak kebelakang. Aku cepat-cepat menoleh ke jendela, berharap melihat perkemahan diluar. Tapi yang kelihatan hanya pohon-pohon pinus. Tumbuh bertebaran dimana-mana.

"Camp Spirit Moon! Semuanya turun!" teriak si sopir.

_Semuanya? _Kan cuma ada Sai dan aku!

Si sopir mengintip dari balik tirai hijau sambil cengar-cengir. "Bagaimana perjalanannya?"

"Lumayan," Sahutku sambil berdiri. Sai diam saja.

Si sopir turun. Kami menyusulnya dan berdiri di sisi bus. Rumput yang tinggi di sekeliling kami tampak berkilau-kilau karena sinar matahari.

Sopi bus itu membuka tempat bagasi dan mengeluarkan ransel dan kantong tidur kami. Semua barang bawaan kami diletakkan di rumput.

"Ehm.. mana perkemahannya?" tanya Sai.

Aku melindungi mata dengan sebelah tangan dan memandang sekeliling. Jalan yang sempit tampak membelok dan menembus hutan pinus.

"Lewat situ" si sopir memberitahu. Ia menunjuk jalan setapak yang menerobos diantara pohon-pohon. "Tidak jauh kok. Pasti ketemu, deh"

Ia menutup tempat bagasi lalu kembali naik ke bus. "Nikmatilah kunjungan kalian!" serunya.

Pintu bus menuutup, bus itu langsung berangkat lagi. Sai dan aku memandang kearah jalan setapak. Aku merangkul ranselku sedangkan kantong tidur kukepit dibawah lengan.

"Bukankah semestinya ada orang yang menyambut kita?" tanya Sai.

Aku angkat bahu. " Si sopir kan sudah bilang bahwa jarakya tidak jauh dari sini"

"Tapi tetap saja" balas Sai. "Seharusnya ada pembina yang menjemput kita."

"Sudahlah. Sebaiknya angkat barang-barangmu. Aku sudah kepanasan disini."

Ia meraih barang-barangnya, kemudian mengikutiku menyusuri jalan setapak. Si sopir ternyata tidak berbohong. Setelah berjalan dua-tiga menit, kami sudah sampai di sebuah lapangan berumput. Sebuah tanda bertulisan huruf-huruf merah menyambut kami : CAMP SPIRIT MOON. Dibawah tulisan itu ada anak panah yang menunjuk kekanan.

"Nah betul kan? Kita sudah sampai!" Kataku.

Kami mengikuti jalan setapak menaiki bukit yang landai. Dua kelinci berbulu cokelat melintas dihadapan kami. Bunga-bunga liar berwarna merah dan kuning tampak berayun-ayun dilereng bukit, perkemahan itu langsung terlihat.

Begitu kami tiba di puncak bukit, perkemahan itu langsung terlihat.

"Hei kelihatannya bagus sekali!" Sai berseru.

Aku melihat pondok-pondok mungil bercat putih dipinggir danau berair biru. Beberapa perahu dayung ditambatkan ke dermaga kayu yang menjorok ke danau.

Sebuah bangunan besar batu terletak agak terpisah. Bangunan itu pasti gedung asrama atau sebangsanya. Ditepi hutan terdapat lapangan tanah merah dengan sejumlah bangku kayu. Kelihatannya seperti tempat untuk membuat api unggun.

"Hei Sasuke, disini ada lapangan bisbol dan lapangan sepak bola" Kata Sai sambil menunjuk.

Aku melihat sederet papan bulat dengan lingkaran-lingkaran berwarna merah-putih. "Woe! Lapangan panahan juga ada!" Seru Sai lagi.

Kupindahkan ranselku dari bahu kiri ke bahu kanan. Kemudian kami menuruni bukit dan berjalan menuju jalan kami sama-sama berhenti. Lalu kami berpandangan.

"Rasany ada yang aneh disini" ujar Sai.

Aku mengangguk. "Yeah, aku juga merasa begitu."

Aku menyadari bahwa ada sesuatu yang sangat aneh. Sesuatu yang menyebabkan tenggorokanku seperti tercekik dan perutku serasa diaduk-aduk.

Tak seorang pun kelihatan.

Perkemahan itu sunyi dan lenggang.

TBC


	2. Chapter 2

Naruto © Masashi Kishimoto

Perkemahan Hantu © Naomi Takara

Genre : Mystery

Rated : K+

Warning : OOC, typo(s) , bikin muntah-muntah, kejang-kejang, kelainan pada janin (?)

Happy Reading -

**Sasuke POV**

"Kok tidak ada siapa – siapa?" aku bertanya. Pandanganku beralih dari pondok ke pondok. Tak seorangpun kelihatan. Aku memandang ke danau di balik pondok – pondok. Dua burung kecil berwarna gelap sedang terbang rendah diatas permukaan danau yang berkilau. Tapi tak ada yang berenang di situ.

Aku berpaling ke hutan yang mengelilingi perkemahan. Matahari sore sudah mulai condong ke barat. Tak ada tanda – tanda bahwa ada orang di hutan.

"Barangkali kita salah tempat" ujar Sai perlahan.

"Hah? Salah tempat?'' Aku menunjuk tanda yang kami lewati tadi.

"Mana mungkin kita salah tempat? Tulisannya jelas –jelas Camp Spirit Moon. Ya kan?''

"Barangkali sedang ada acara kunjungan ke tempat lain." Sai menduga-duga.

"Kau memang tidak tahu apa-apa tentang perkemahan! Disini tidak ada tempat lain untuk dikunjungi!"

"Yasudah jangan marah – marah dong" Sai menggerutu.

"Habis omonganmu tidak masuk akal sih" sahutku dengan gusar.

"Barangkali semua orang sedang berkumpul di gedung batu yang besar itu," ujat Sai."Coba kita kesitu.

Aku tidak melihat tanda – tanda kehidupan disana. Tak ada yang bergerak. Seluruh perkemahan tampak diam bagaikan dalam foto.

"Oke kita kesana,"kataku setuju. "Tak ada salahnya kita periksa dulu."

Kami masih menyusuri jalam setapak berliku – liku yang menuruni lereng bukit ketika sebuah seruan lantang membuat kami tersentak kaget.

"Yo! Hei! Tunggu!"

Seorang pemuda berambut keperakan muncul disamping kami. Ia memakai celana _jeans_ dan kaus berwarna hijau, dengan mata sebelah kirinya di tutupi dengan kain. Umurnya sekitar enam belas atau tujuh belas tahun.

"Hei-aku tidak melihatmu tadi!" seruku. Aku betul – betul kaget. Sesaat Sai dan aku cuma berdua saja, tapi tahu – tahu pemuda itu sudah berdiri disamping kami-sambil cengar-cengir lagi.

Ia menunjuk ke hutan. "Aku sedang mencari kayu bakar" ia menjelaskan. "Dan aku lupa waktu"

"Kau pembina disini?" tanyaku.

Ia menggunakan bagian depan kausnya untuk menyeka keringat di kening. "Ya, Namaku Hatake Kakashi. Tapi kalian boleh memanggilku Kakashi. Kalian pasti Uchiha bersaudara."

Sai dan aku mengangguk.

"Sori aku telat menjemput kalian," Kakashi minta maaf. "Tapi kalian tidak kuatir, kan?"

"Tentu saja tidak" Sahutku dengan cepat.

"Sasuke agak ngeri, tapi aku tidak" ujar Sai. Kadang-kadang ia benar-benar menyebalkan. Untuk apa ia bilang begitu?

"Mana yang lainnya? Aku bertanya kepada Kakashi. "Kami tidak melihat siapa-siapa sejak tadi"

"Semuanya pergi," Kakashi menyahut.

"HAH? Semuanya pergi? " Sai memekik. "Tapi-tapi-kemana mereka?"

Kakashi mengembangkan senyum. Kemudian ia tertawa terbahak-bahak. "Hahaha, aku hanya bercanda kok"

"Apa?Bercanda?"tanyaku. Aku benar-benar bingung.

"Ini lelucon khas Camp Spirit Moon," Kakashi menjelaskan."Anak – anak yang baru tiba dipelonco dulu. Semua peserta dan pembina bersembunyi di hutan kalau ada pendatang baru. Lalu salah satu pembina keluar dan bercerita bahwa para peserta yang lain kabur."

"Ha-ha. Lucu sekali" Aku berkomentar dengan sinis.

Lalu seorang pria besar berambut putih datang. Ia juga berpakaian warna hijau. "Yo!" orang itu berseru dengan suara berat yang menggelegar.

"Ini paman Jiraiya" jelas Kakashi.

"Apa kabar nak?" Ia mengajakku ber-_high five. _Aku nyaris terpental ke pepohonan. Paman Jiraiya menatap Sai dan aku sambil tersenyum lebar. Orangnya begitu besar-aku jadi teringat pada beruang _grizzly_ di kebun binatang di kota kami.

Rambutnya putih panjang dan agak acak-acakan. Lengan nya kekar, bagaikan lenan pegulat. Ia mengulurkan tangan, lalu bersalaman dengan Sai. Aku mendengar bunyi _krak_ dan melihat adikku meringis kesakitan.

"Jabat tangan yang mantap nak" kata paman Jiraiya kepada Sai. Kemudian ia berpaling padaku.

"Apakah Kakashi sudah memperkenalkan tradisi kami untuk menyambut pendatang baru?" Suaranya yang begitu keras membuatku ingin menutup telinga. Apakah suara paman Jiraiya selalu sekeras ini?

"Yeah kami sempat tertipu" aku mengakuinya "aku benar-benar percaya bahwa tidak ada siapa-siapa disini"

Kedua mata Paman Jiraiya tampak berbinar-binar. "Itu salah satu tradisi kami yang paling kuno" Katanya sambil nyengir lebar. Ia mengedipkan mata kepada Kakashi. " Tapi _ujian_ sebenarnya baru nanti malam, waktu api unggun"

"Ujian?" Tanyaku. "Ujian apa?"

"Rahasia"

''Nah ini tempat tinggal kalian selama disini" Paman Jiraiya mengumumkan. Ia membuka pintu kawat nyamuk disalah satu pondok putih yang mungil. Astaga! Pintu itu nyaris copot dari engselnya.

Sai dan aku membawa barang-barang kali kedalam pondok. Pada ketiga sisi dinding terdapat ranjang susun. Selain itu terdapat lemari – lemari kecil dari kayu untuk menyimpan barang. Semua dinding dicat putih. Lampu yang tergantung dari langit-langit memancarkan sinar yang terang benderang.

Cahaya jingga matahari yang sedang terbenam masuk melalui jendela kecil diatas salah satu ranjang susun. Lumayan juga, pikirku.

"Kalian boleh atur sendiri siapa yang tidur diatas dan siapa yang tidur dibawah" Kata Paman jiraiya sambil menunjuk terpat tidur dibawah jendela.

"Aku dibawah saja" ujar Sai cepat –cepat. "Aku sering bolak – balik kalau sedang tidur"

"Dan dia juga sering bernyanyi sambil tidur" Aku memberitahu Paman Jiraiya. "Sai begitu gila menyanyi sehingga pada waktu tidur pun ia tidak mau berhenti."

"Kalau begitu kau harus ikut acara unjuk bakat" Paman Jiraiya berkata kepada Sai.

"Api Unggun!"

Seruan Paman Jiraiya dari balik pintu kawat nyamuk menggetarkan seluruh pondok.

Sai dan aku langsung berpaling kearah pintu. "Semuanya sudah menunggu" Paman Jiraiya berkata. Ia tersenyum-senyum. "Api Unggun Selamat Datang adalah acara kesukaan kami"

Sai dan aku mengikutinya keluar. Aku menarik nafas dalam – dalam. Udara segar dan berbau daun cemara.

"Wow!" Seru Sai.

Api unggun sudah berkobar – kobar. Lidah api berwarna jingga dan kuning tampak menari-nari. Kami mengikuti Paman Jiraiya ke lapangan tempat api unggun dinyalakan. Kemudian kami melihat para peserta perkemahan dan para pembina. Mereka duduk mengelilingi api unggun.

Kakashi, si pembina berambut perak, muncul disebelah kami "Selamat datang" Katanya. "Kita akan memanggang sosis terlebih dahulu sebelum acara dimulai. Jadi, silakan ambil tusukan dan sosis, bergabunglah dengan yang lain"

Anak-anak yang lain tampak berbaris di depan meja makan panjang. Ditengah meja itu aku melihat piring besar yang penuh sosis mentah.

Aku menerima sepotong sosis dan berpaling ke api unggun. Sejumlah anak telah berkumpul mengelilingi api, dan sedang memanggang sosis yang ditancapkan pada tusukan- tusukan panjang.

Dimana aku bisa mendapatkan tusukan? Aku bertanya dalam hati sambil memandang berkeliling.

"Tusukannya disebelah sana" seorang anak perempuan berseru dari belakangku, seakan-akan pikiranku bisa terbaca olehnya.

Aku membalik dan melihat anak perempuan yang kira-kira sebaya denganku. Ia cantik sekali, dengan mata berwarna hijau dan rambut bewarna pink. _Pink?_

Ia menatapku sambil tersenyum "Anak baru pasti bingung mencari tusukan" katanya. Ia mengantarku ke setumpuk tusukan dibawah pohon pinus .

"Namamu Sasuke bukan?"

"Yeah, Sasuke Uchiha" sahutku.

Tiba-tiba aku salah tingkah. Aku tidak tahu kenapa. Aku memalingkan wajah dan menancapkan sosis ke ujung tusukan.

"Namaku Sakura"katanya. Lalu ia kembali ke anak-anak lain yang duduk mengelilingi api unggun. Aku mengikutinya. Ia mengajakku ke sisi seberang. Kami duduk di rumput, lalu mulai memanggang.

"Aku paling suka sosis yang dipanggang sampai gosong" ia memutar tongkatnya semakin jauh ke tengah api. "Aku suka rasanya. Kau sendiri bagaimana?"

Aku hendak menyahut-tapi sekonyong-konyong sosisku terlepas dari tongkat. "Oh ya ampun!" seruku ketika sosis itu menghilang dibalik lidah api yang menari-nari.

Aku berpaling ke Sakura. Lalu aku membelalak karena kaget-dan _ngeri._ Ia mencondongkan badan kedepan. Mengulurkan tangan ke tengah api. Meraih sosisku ditengah bara api, dan mengangkatnya.

TBC


End file.
